


crimson headache, aching blush

by abo_trash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cartoon Physics, F/F, First Time, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Dick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, its vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: “So uh… Why don’t you just get some suppressants?” Spinel dared to ask, a hand absentmindedly coming up to scratch her cheek to provide her some sense of distraction, and she heard Pearl huff from behind her.“The Diamonds won’t… Stars… Give me anymore."





	1. Chapter 1

“So uh… Why don’t you just get some suppressants?” Spinel dared to ask, a hand absentmindedly coming up to scratch her cheek to provide her some sense of distraction, and she heard Pearl huff from behind her.

“The Diamonds won’t…  _ Stars… _ Give me anymore,” Pearl hissed, and Spinel leaned back against the door frame, trying to prevent it the door from closing for the moment, since she knew it would the moment she stepped out of it, brow furrowed in thought. She tried to ignore Pearl as she bucked against the thing she held between her legs- a pillow, Steven called it if she remembered right- and instead tilted her head to the side, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Pearl. There normally weren’t many reasons for her to visit Pearl’s room, especially this late at night, but tonight was different. She had been  _ requested _ to come to her room, to visit her, and had opened the door to a wave of smell that was so undeniably  _ Pearl _ that it nearly knocked her to her knees. She had managed to stay standing though, only barely, just long enough to find out what was up- though she had gotten a pretty good idea just from the smell alone.

“Why not? You’re in heat and don’t wanna be. Isn’t that what suppressants are for?” Spinel asked, sparing a small glance towards where Pearl was grinding and huffing, a twitch of Pearl’s brow as her cracked features twisted towards annoyance, though she didn’t look up at her. Spinel knew better than to stare, and quickly glanced back away, staring at the floor, the ceiling, anything but where Pearl was grinding on the pillow, like it would make the burn tearing through her form go away. Even though Spinel wasn’t a carrier, she knew better than that, knew that the grinding would only make it worse, but she didn’t say a word.

“Duh! But I’m not supposed to take anymore! I wasn’t supposed to take what I h-have been! I was supposed to… To resume heat schedule after…  _ Hhhnn… _ ” There was a pause and she knew better than to look towards Pearl. She was fine. Spinel knew that. Even as her own cheeks started to burn at the mere  _ thought _ of what was going on behind her, she didn’t look back towards Pearl. She deserved some privacy, even as Spinel was standing in her doorway. “ _ Stars... _ I didn’t want to though. Who  _ wants _ to go back into heat? Especially after being out of it for six thousand years? No thanks!”

“Errr...” She tilted her head to the side, away from Pearl and instead towards the hallway. It allowed her to check to make sure no one was coming by, that no one would overhear what was going on, while still keeping her eyes off of Pearl and what she could hear her doing. “So why aren’t you allowed to keep taking them then if you-”

“Because my form is already thrown out of whack with missing so many! I was supposed to…  _ Gah… _ Take my time off for a heat or two, they gave me access t-to… So many t-toys… But going into heat again was going to be so very  _ awful… _ Hhhhhnn… Six thousand years of being pent up? Of these stupid… Stupid pre-programmed-” Pearl suddenly hissed and stopped, and she dared to peek at her from the corner of her eye, seeing her grinding and bucking, her form leaving streaks across the pillow. She could hear her grumbling low, too low to understand from the doorway, but she didn’t dare step closer. The only thing keeping her from ruining her shorts as it was the open door, which fanned the air out and kept enough space for her to escape if things escalated too far.

“Er, yeah, okay, I get it,” she managed, shifting herself slightly to keep the tent in that was forming in her shorts out of sight. Their friendship, though not entirely purposeful from the beginning, was precious to her, and she didn’t want to ruin it by upsetting Pearl. Especially not when she was already annoyed, already frustrated and trying so desperately to work through her cycle. “I get why you didn’t do it. But I mean, why’d you-”

“Ugh! Will you stop asking stupid questions and _get in here already?!”_ Pearl’s voice grew louder, higher pitched, and Spinel looked to her in shock. Tears were pricking in her good eye as she stared Spinel down, her chest heaving with unnecessary breaths, and she was gripping the sheets to her comfort stand- to her bed- tightly, her fingers clenching. Her cheeks were such a dark pink they looked like they burned, drool dribbling down her chin as she struggled to keep her hips still, just for the moment, just so she could be serious. _Shit._ That was hotter than it had any right to be. “I called you here because I want you- Your help! I… I need someone, I-I… _Please_ _Spinel… _Help me.”

“O-oh.” For a moment, she couldn’t move. All she could hear was ringing in her ears, could only see the way Pearl trembled, and the only thought in her mind was that Pearl had just asked- no,  _ commanded _ , that she help. She felt her composure, what very little of it she had, slip away, and before she could think twice, before she could dare to regret what was happening, she was moving. The door slid shut after her, leaving the two of them alone in the thick scent of Pearl’s heat, and she managed to cross the room in two quick strides, her body stretching and twisting to fit her needs without a real thought on the matter.

Someone wanted her. Needed her. Was begging for her. No, not just someone.  _ Pearl wanted her _ . It took her until she reached the bed to feel hesitation reach in, to settle in her form, to begin to break at her thoughts, and she stopped. Pearl, her hands twisting and her hips giving half little jerks as she tried so desperately to keep still, let out a soft and short whine the moment she stopped, but she couldn’t meet her eye. She didn’t dare. She didn’t know what she’d see there, and it scared her.

What if Pearl was using her? What if she just wanted her to get rid of her heat and get out? What if that’s all their friendship had ever been? Or, somehow worse, what if Pearl didn’t really want this? What if she was just a victim to her heat, and didn’t actually feel that way about her? What if they did this, if she did this to Pearl, and it meant the end of their friendship, because Pearl could never look at her the same way again?

“I-I… I can’t, Pearl...” she started, feeling herself start to choke up, and she started to take a step back. Her form didn’t twist, didn’t turn like it had- like it  _ always _ did- as her emotions were starting to get the better of her, but before her foot even touched back down, Pearl had moved. She had grabbed onto the front of her shirt- drawing startled little gasp out of Spinel- and was nearly dragging her onto the bed, her form shaking and quivering.

“Why  _ not _ ?” Pearl asked, her voice breaking, and Spinel looked from where her gaze had settled on the hands grabbing her shirt, and instead found herself meeting Pearl’s good eye. There were tears there, bubbling and streaking, and underneath the surface, there was something else. Something she knew well.  _ Hurt. _

“Oh, P-Pearl, I… You’re in heat, this… What i-if you don’t really want me? What if you’re just desperate for... Someone? Anyone?” she managed to sputter, her hands moving to cup Pearl’s cheeks without a thought on what she was doing. She wiped her tears with her gloved thumb, feeling Pearl shuddering under the simple touch, and she felt her heart break as Pearl let out a soft little whimper. “Pearl, w-we can’t. I shouldn’t. I d-don’t wanna ruin our friendship and hurt you even more just cause you...”

“You’re so sweet,” Pearl hiccuped, nuzzling into her hand with a broken and near bubbling laugh, a sob slipping out a moment later. She fell forward, and Spinel made no move to stop her, feeling her warm, her  _ burning _ , forehead come to rest against her gem. There was another, high pitched and wet, laugh as Pearl pulled her close, letting out hot breaths that she could feel against her shirt. “I sent you the message to visit tonight three days ago, Spinel. I was fully…  _ Stars… _ I was fully aware of what I was doing.”

“Wh-what? Re-really?” she squeaked, her hearing roaring, and Pearl laughed again as she nodded, her head shifting up. Her buns, a mess of their normal curling and swirling, were where her hands were drawn to, carefully letting them down as Pearl’s gaze met her own. She barely noticed as she was tugged forward, just a step more, enough for her knees to knock against the bed, as Pearl raised up. She felt her nose brush against her cheek, and she didn’t have to think about what she was doing anymore. She moved to press their lips together, feeling Pearl’s hot breaths against her lips before they met, and everything seemed to melt.

Her hands moved without her thinking, shifting from Pearl’s flowing hair, down her shoulders, to her hips. She could smell the heat radiating off of her in waves, thick and suffocating and so very  _ Pearl  _ that she couldn’t dare think of anything else. She could only think of her, of the gem in her hands, of the feel of her lips against hers and how she so desperately wanted to  _ make her happy _ . Pearl shifted, tugging and squirming back against the bed, but didn’t dare break the kiss, even as the pulling became demanding, became much more  _ needy _ . Even as she shifted back, leaning and twisting her body, until they fell back, a crumpled heap of limbs that wasn’t entirely because of Spinel stretching them. No, it was more because they were both near so  _ desperate _ to keep their hands on each other, neither tried to brace themselves as they fell back.

Any bit of breath Pearl had was knocked out of her then, her back arching just a little at the feeling of Spinel’s weight pressing down against her, leaving her shuddering as the kiss broke. Spinel pulled back, just a little, just enough to look over Pearl, and found the breath she didn’t need stolen away from her as well at the sight below her. Pearl, her hair a mess and fanned out around her head. A bit of drool dribbling down her chin, her mouth hanging open as her chest heaved, her naked form bare… If Spinel hadn’t felt the nerves bundling up in her chest, swirling and twisting and  _ yanking _ so desperately at any sense of calm she had, then she might have released steam from her ears, just to make the mood light. Instead, she couldn’t dare. She could let out a small little breath that hung in the air, before Pearl shifted, her hands coming to rest on Spinel’s shoulders.

“St-stop staring. You’re… Making me self conscious,” Pearl softly mumbled, her head turning away, and Spinel found herself shaking her head, before she really thought about doing so.

“Sorry, I’m… I’m just… You’re really beautiful, Pearl,” she managed. It was true. More than anything right then, Spinel wanted to keep telling her just that. To tell her how beautiful she was, to see the way her eye sparkled, to see her nervous and shy little tilt of her head as she looked away. It was breathtaking, even more so when Pearl let out a soft little ‘hmph’, and looked to her from the corner of her eye.

“You… You gotta stop being so sweet. It’s… Not fair, I don’t have th-the… Nnngh… Mental capacities to…” She didn’t let her finish, for once Pearl trailed off, she kissed her again. It was nowhere near as soft as their first one had been, for everything seemed to catch up with them then. It was sloppy and needy, desperate from the both of them for things to continue, for another’s touch, and inexperienced from two gems who had never really  _ kissed _ anyone before, and were only going with what felt  _ right _ and good. They were not even really conscious of such, too focused on each other, on the feelings of their lips together, as their hands started to roam. Spinel didn’t even dare to think twice of it when her hands came to Pearl’s chest and, without a thought on the matter, her gloves disappeared with the chime from her gem and a flash of light that left her skin bare.

The feeling of Pearl’s burning skin under her, against her palms, was almost too much. It was overwhelming, in a way that Spinel couldn’t begin to really properly put into words, and it only few to be worse when she felt Pearl’s hands tugging at her shirt, reminding her that she wasn’t the only one desperate to get her hands on the other gem before her. But… she froze. She felt something inside the pit of her stomach, one she didn’t really  _ need _ , but all the same twisting and clenching, as it reminded her of her gem. The one that was upside down, the wrong way, and what all else laid under her clothes. Of what Pearl might  _ think _ of her.

She wanted to protest. To beg Pearl to let her have this, because she wasn’t really sure she was  _ ready _ for something so personal, but as she broke their kiss, their breaths mingling in thick pants, she couldn’t find the words. Pearl was looking up at her, her gaze so living and kind and so very  _ Pearl _ , that she knew she wouldn’t judge her. Not by the way Pearl was tilting her head, hiding the cracks over her bad eye just ever so slightly under her hair. Just enough that, maybe if Spinel hadn’t been about to protest, she wouldn’t have noticed it. But instead, she did. She noticed it in the same way she always noticed when Pearl was keeping her head a certain angle, so gems wouldn’t see the cracks dotting the surface of her skin, and it ached. It hurt to see her hiding part of herself from her, even when they were so close together. She wanted to do something to make it better, to show she cared for her,  _ to show she loved her _ …

Her clothes faded away with a small flash of light and the distant chime of her gem, the anxiety bubbling in her chest, as she leaned forward to kiss the cracks across Pearl’s skin. She knew she wouldn’t judge her, that she wouldn’t care, that Pearl cared for her the same as she cared for every inch of her regardless of what she looked like. The anxiety was only made better, only dared to ease, when she pulled away to see the look on Pearl’s face. It was soft, so sweet, so full of love, that she couldn’t meet her eye anymore. She couldn’t dare. There was too much there under the surface, too much for her to dare to keep staring into, that she buried her face into her neck, lips finding the skin there instead.

The contact alone drew a noise from Pearl, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, as their hands slid across each other. It was careless fumbling, desperate for more of each other, desperate to keep touching each other. It wasn’t exactly what one would have  _ expected _ from a first time, but there would be time for that later. Time for memorizing each other’s bodies, for taking it all in, for finding each and every little weak spot that left them both gasping and crying out late into the night. For right then, their minds were elsewhere, focusing more on what their bodies  _ craved _ than what they wanted.

It meant their touching to become more frantic, more desperate, until Pearl shifted her hips upwards just enough, rocking against her and letting out such a glorious little keening  _ whine _ that Spinel nearly lost what control she had. She rocked back against her, hearing her breath hitch as their bodies made contact, and felt nimble fingers wrapping around her. They guided, without much thought towards words, until she was where they both knew they needed, and she took the hint to rock forward. She didn’t have to be told to go slow, not with the way Pearl’s voice broke in a beautiful and aching cry that rang in her ears and made her desperate for more. She wasn’t going to break her, she wasn’t going to push her boundaries, but she knew all the same that Pearl didn’t want her to take too long with it.

Still, she held herself there for just the moment, letting herself savour the way Pearl was arching against her, even as she felt nails digging into her back. It wasn’t until Pearl’s hips started to twitch and grind down, begging her with a half choked noise of a whimper, that she dared to move, bringing their hips together slowly until they met. It left her breathless, even though she didn’t really need to breathe, and she found her hips starting to move of their own accord. She had enough mental control to know that it was best to go slow, to be gentle, and that was about all of the control she had. She had been fighting against her instincts since the moment she opened the door, and now she was slowly losing the battle to keep in control.

All of the noises that Pearl was making certainly weren’t  _ helping _ in that regard. Every time their hips met, a sharp inhale and a whimpering mess of a moan left her lips, and when she started to draw back, Pearl let out a near keen, desperate to be filled, to have Spinel  _ there _ . She wanted desperately to hear those noises over and over, to hear any sound she could wring from her, to hear the absolutely  _ precious _ noise she was sure she’d make when she came, and it took every bit of will power she had left not to lose control and see how many different noises Pearl could make. Instead, she focused on the ones she got, on the different ways she could hear her make them, on the different breaks of her voice as she dared to pick up speed or slow down.

The moment couldn’t last forever though, as desperate as she was for it to. She could feel it building, could feel the twisting knot in the pit of her stomach that told her she wasn’t going to last much longer, and found her hips finding a pace that drew beautiful little noises from Pearl of a different tone, her noises much more needy. It was something in the way her voice changed, in the way her walls twitched, in the way she so  _ desperately _ clung to Spinel that told her she was close too, that she wouldn’t last much longer, and it only added fuel to the fire, twisting the knot that much tighter. She couldn’t find words to warn her partner, only letting out a small choked noise that twisted in the back of her throat as a warning, before she bit down on Pear’s soft neck, and felt her end rush over her at once.

Of course, her hips still twitched of their own accord as she rode out her climax, her ears ringing as she caught the high pitched keen that Pearl made as she felt her walls starting to milk her. It was only once she felt the end of it all wash over her that her that she slumped against Pearl, letting out short breaths against her neck, dimly noting the mark she had made there. She hadn’t bitten hard enough to break skin, it seemed, but it still looked angry and pink in a way that made her proud. Good. Others would know she was  _ hers _ when they saw it.

“J-jeez, Spinel,” Pearl managed, after a few moments of their heavy breathing filling the air, her hands rubbing over the slight scratches Spinel could feel starting to sting along her back. “Y-you were… Hhh… Pretty pent up, huh?”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” she mumbled, not having the energy to raise her head up. She instead pressed a kiss to the mark she had left, feeling Pearl squirm in what she was sure was slight embarrassment at the touch. “You were humpin’ a pillow when I came in. Gimme a break here.”

“H-hey! You try getting your first heat in six thousand years and not being desperate!” Pearl whined, and she only dared to snicker, shaking her head. She was too tired to argue at the moment, only wanting to focus on the feeling of Pearl there with her, and could barely think to roll off of her and pull Pearl close, finding her head resting perfectly in the crook of her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, snickering when Pearl huffed. It was, like all the other sounds she had made, beautiful and wonderful in it’s own right. Everything about her was. She was everything Spinel wanted, everything she could have hoped for, and she felt her eyes drifting shut as a simple peace overtook her. She felt as if she could lie there for the rest of the night without the urge to move, and the thought was only cemented when Pearl twisted, her arm looping loosely over her chest. “Maybe next time, I’ll let you top then, and we can see who’s more pent up, huh? But uh… Really, I had… I had a lot of fun with ya, Pearl.”

“I love you too, Spinel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt. INTEND. to write another chapter. but here we are.

“Wait, so you don’t know if you’re a carrier or not?” Pearl asked from where her head rested on her chest, her voice incredulous, and Spinel felt the bridge of her nose crinkle. She tried to keep her eyes off her, glancing to the ceiling, and gave a weak shrug.

“I mean… I don’t think I was made to  _ have _ anything like that. I was just made to… To be a plaything, ya know?” Spinel said, shrugging the shoulder that wouldn’t jostle Pearl too much. She kept her eyes off of her, scared for what she would see in her eye if she were to look at her. “I don’t think I’m a carrier. I didn’t have any heats when I was…”

Her voice trailed off, and Pearl shifted. She felt her sit up, just enough to be raising her head off of her chest really, and Spinel kept her eyes to the side. She felt lips press to her neck, and she was sure it was covering one of the many marks Pearl had left there since they had fallen into bed together earlier that week. It had been hectic for sure, had left them both exhausted now that the edges of her heat were creeping in. It meant that, at the moment, they had their chance to cuddle, before Pearl’s urges came back up and they inevitably were back at it again later. It was nice, to feel the gentle weight of Pearl’s head resting so peacefully on her shoulder, and she let out a soft sound in the back of her throat when Pearl laid back down, resting there but still gazing up at her.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to think about that, okay? Just focus on me.” She swallowed, closing her eyes tight as she forced back memories of the garden. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she pressed back against the wave of emotions threatening to bubble up, the love filling her chest for the other gem, and found herself letting out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she had been holding when she felt fingers brushing against her eyes, wiping away the tears before they could spill. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m right here.”

“Thank you,” she dared to breath out, keeping her thoughts on Pearl. She cracked an eye open to glance down at her, giving her a shaky smile in return to the warm one Pearl wore, her forehead creased in worry. She pulled the arm she had looped around her tight, pulling Pearl closer as she sat up enough to press a kiss to the wrinkles there. “I’ll be okay. Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course,” Pearl said, her voice soft and full of affection, of love, and Spinel felt her heart melt just a little. She leaned back against the bed, fingers idly tracing circles across the bare skin of Pearl’s back, and heard a content sigh leaving her lips. She was content to enjoy the moment, but knew they couldn’t push this conversation off forever. She had to open up and talk about it now, while they still had the presence of mind to do so and still had it fresh in their minds.

“But anyways… Yeah, I dunno. It’s not something I remember being programmed about, I guess. Who knows? Maybe I’m infertile. That’d be lucky, right?” she asked, her tone joking despite the swirling pit of negativity she could feel bubbling up. She was worried about how Pearl would react, about how she’d treat her, even though some logical part of her mind told her that she wouldn’t. Still, the roaring in her ears was intense, and it only seemed to grow louder when Pearl raised up. She felt breathless when Pearl looked up at her, sitting upright completely for the first time since they had finished their last round. Her brow crinkled, her lips pursed in thought, and she felt like everything was closing in. She felt herself starting to shake, felt the raw sense of  _ abandonment _ starting to creep up, when Pearl pressed a kiss to her lips.

It was gentle and soft, drawing tears to her eyes once again. It reminded her of everything that Pearl was compacted into one small little kiss, one thing to reassure her without words, and when she felt her fingers ghosting across her cheeks, wiping her eyes with her thumbs, she had to swallow back the raw emotions bubbling up. She leaned into her touch, nuzzling weakly into her hand, and heard Pearl let out a soft noise, something between a chuckle and a sigh.

“Who cares if you are? I like you just the way you are, Spinel. I’m not exactly ready for… Anything to come out of this. Not because I don’t love you,” she said, adding the last part quickly when Spinel’s brows started to furrow in concern for whether or not she should be hurt. “But cause… I think I’d rather spend more time with you like this. You’re really pretty, ya know? And besides… I don’t think either of us are emotionally ready enough for something like that either!”

“No way,” Spinel managed to say as Pearl giggled at her own little joke, finding her cheeks starting to turn a bright pink at the compliment Pearl had given her. She looked so beautiful then, giggling and sitting upright before her, that Spinel couldn’t think of anything else to say. She could only stare at her, feeling her heart swell at the beauty of Pearl before her. Her hair was a mess, marks covering her neck and shoulders, a light little blush on her cheeks… She was beautiful. Pearl’s eye cracked open, her giggles dying off, and their eyes met. It was the perfect moment, she couldn’t have been happier-

“Um… Spinel? Why are there… Are those hearts?”

“What?” Pearl shifted, pointing above her head, as if something was there, and she followed her hand to see… Oh. There  _ were _ hearts. A few of them made of a soft pink light, sparkling and spinning around where her head had been moments before. The blush that had started to fade returned in full force and she jerked upright, swatting at the hearts that floated in the air, seeming to taunt her. “Shoo! Go away!”

She heard Pearl giggle again as her arms waved through the air, swatting at the hearts that still circled around them both, dancing in the little ways around them that were just  _ begging _ to be smooshed between her hands, and as she started to stretch, started to let her limbs grow and become more elastic to do exactly that, lips collided with hers again. It wasn’t rough or forceful though, more of the soft and sweet kisses that Pearl was starting to become known for in the back of her mind, and the moment their lips broke apart, Pearl giggled again.

“Leave ‘em! They’re cute, and they suit you!” she giggled, and Spinel felt her arms slump against the bed, leaving all will to crush the hearts at Pearl’s words. It took a moment for her to draw them back to her form, and she could only stare at Pearl as they slithered back to her. She felt her heart swell and was sure that, at this rate, the entire room would be filled with hearts. There would be no way she would be able to stop emitting them as long as she was around her adorable and lovely Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont. have a good excuse. just. thanks to the spinearl server for encouraging this mess????


End file.
